Ron the imperial paldin
by wpago
Summary: ron leaves earth to become one of the angles of death so that way one day he can return and save earth with his chapter before Earth falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Not any killing in this chapter (although there will be plenty later on) This chapter is to set up the story for what is to come almost every paragraph will foreshadow something.**

Ron stared out of the strike cruiser _Hammers and anvil_. Looking down at the planet he had left many years ago. It all seemed like a decent memory. Only it was 15 short years ago. 15 years that seemed like a life time ago. Since a figure approached him glad in dark blue armor offering him a chance to become stronger and faster than he ever imagined. At first he had said no. For he had just found out his girlfriend Kim Possible was pregnant with his child. However when the blue armored giant put his hand on his head and showed him what would happen in exactly 16 years to his planet. He left with out so much as a good bye. 16 years spent training and fighting for the Emperor of mankind for this year.

"Brother-Stoppable, it seems strange to be back here. After being gone for so long." Tech-Marine Wane slowly proclaimed.

"Think she moved on with her life?"

"Only the God-Emperor knows my man, only he knows"

"Yea and whoever she is dating or Emperor forbidden is married to!"

"Remember, brother you made the decision to leave her. To go the chapter planet and become one of the Emperor's finest"

"I know it's just just hurts knowing I left her with a child for her to raise by her self."

" I am sure she did just fine"

Ron took his helmet off his belt and looked at it. Starred at the dark blue lines. Slowly looking over the lines of the helmet until his eyes came to the dark red eye slots. Starring at them slowly. Remembering all the horrors he had faced to get to where he was. His best friends he had trained with. How they were torn apart by Necrons. Then he looked up his eyes slowly creepy over the floor at the yellow cross and the white skull in the middle. Below were the words _His paladins._

"Ron snap out of it."

"I shouldn't of come back. What am I going to say when I just show up on her door-step? Hello, sorry for abandoning you with our kid for 15 years but hey I am back."

"Right before she puts her shoe up your ass too" Wane said snickering

"Shut up or ill shove my helmet so far up your ass you'll gain memories from it!"

Kim was stuck in traffic going to pick up her twins. One boy and one girl.. The boy looked so much like their father it was easy to get the two confused. When his son saw the prom picture he asked why he was with mommy at a dance. Of course she explained how his dirt-bag father the whom she loved and whom she thought loved her had left her after finding out she was pregnant. How when she needed him most he just up and left with out even a good-bye. Well since then she swore off men forever anything they could provide she could find somewhere else.

"Come on what's taking so god dam long!" She shouted at no one in particular. Kim proceeded to turn on the radio and turn to the country music station. Lately she found the feelings produced by this music to be helpful when ever she was mad. After what seemed to be a whole day of driving she got to the high school and picked up her two twins.

"So what did you guys do this time?" Kim asked with annoyance in her voice this was not the first time she had picked them both up from dentition nor would it probably be the last.

They both tried to speak at once. However Kim held up her hand and told Todd to go first.

'Well this kid whose hands were covered with fur laughed at us saying how when he got home he was going to go with his dad to a picnic. He invited me to go then said "Oh wait you don't have a dad!"

"So you punched him?"

"Yes but only after I told him to go frag himself mom"

"Then what happened" Kim asked fully knowing what would happen. The same thing that happened whenever she insulted the kids mother when they were younger.

"His mouth started howling like a monkey and so I punched him but he was faster. He would of killed me if Ashley had come and kicked him in the head with one of her cheerleader kicks."

Kim couldn't blame them for what they did. She herself was not innocent from doing something just like this to her friend Monique when she had bragged about how grate her husband was.

"Look just because your father left before you were born does not give you the right to fight people. AM I UNDERTSOOD!"

"Yes mom." Both of the twins responded to their mom.

"Good so this is the end of it correct? Or I could always just send you over to your god mother Shegoes house for the weekend" Kim threatened.

"No not that my back has yet to full heal from when she burnt my back" Todd exclaimed.

"Then behave!"

"Welcome battle brothers. May the emperor watch over you all."

"An also with you brother captain" was the reply.

"Please sit down now" Brother Captain Anvil said as he motioned to the seats around the table in the briefing room. Just as the brother captain was about o open his mouth brother stoppable busted in.

"Sorry I am late I had these nachos and they just went right though me." Stoppable tried to explain knowing full well that the real reason he was late was because he had been talking to the only other person he knew of to leave Earth and become an Adeptus Astartes. Wane, Ron's greatest friend.

"Its fine brother, please sit down" Captain Anvil said knowing what he said was lie. For Ron ate nachos almost every chance he got to include when on missions and not once had it caused him to be late to anything. "As I was saying, the people on this planet seem to be fairly backwards. They are capable of going into space but lack the means to travel great distances. It was a decree of the God-Emperor himself that we were to leave this planet alone and to let them developed long enough to the point where they could reach out into the stars. In hope that they would give us the secretes to creating technology long lost to us. However he did leave room that if a attack was going to happen they we could move in early and defend them. " For these humans our are brother sisters." "In relative terms." The captain added as a after thought.

"Sir what is it that is going to be attacking surely they cant stand up to us the angles of death in space. Wouldn't it be wiser to attack in a boarding action." Stoppable asked.

"Brother what is going to be attacking is unknown however reports suggest that it could either be Tau or Eldar"

"Sir is half a chapter going to be enough. I mean sir even with our entire first company wearing their tactical dreadnaught armor. We don't stand a chance." Ron said hesitantly.

"You make a good point that is why I have called in the debt that the Blood angels owe us. They will be sending their entire first though 5th company with Dante him self commanding them. "

"Sir what of the defenses will the imperial fists be coming?"

"Thank the emperor, but those yellow daises wont be coming!" everyone in the meeting laughed. For they hated the imperial fists for when they needed help the imperial fists refused to send aid saying they had more important duties. "Now we will be landing at this house in a town called Middletown." As he said that the captain click a button and a image put up in the middle of the table

As Ron looked at the image he could not believe his eyes. The place they had chosen as their base was a house he knew all too well.

**Well now depending on how many views I get I will continue. However chances are that if so long as I get 2 views I will continue on and will complete this story that will hopefully be the best Kim possible/40k there is.**


	2. the meeting

**Alright here is chapter two and our first small scale battle. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

"5 seconds till pods are launched"

"Launch already you piece of shit I hate waiting" Brother Invictus yelled at the machine that was starting to slowly count down as he did every time.

"Shut up" Ron yelled. Although he knew, Invictus was just doing what he did before every drop.

"4... 3... "

Ron checked his and his battle brother across from him harness one last time. Knowing full well that they were both properly secure but S.O.P. is S.O.P. Not finding anything wrong, he closed his eyes for he always hated this part. The reason why is because he would not be able to eat his nachos until they had gotten though the upper half of the planets atmosphere.

"2... 1..."

Ron felt the sudden bolt try to lift him off the seat but the harness held true. Slowly the pod started out descending though the atmosphere. However, due to the planets gravity it begain to pick up speed.

"Sir we have an unidentified object descending into U.S. Air Space." Lt. Norris exclaimed.

"Give me a Satellite image on that thing now!" General Alexander ordered.

"Sir Image loading now"

"Is that a pods?" Alexander asked.

"No idea sir. What are your orders?"

"What's their trajectory?"

"Middle Town, sir"

"What assets do we have there?"

"Seems the only asset on the ground is a recently retired CIA special agent by the name of Kim Possible.

"What is her record?"

"Sir One minute pleases. Sir you might want to take a look at this."

Alexander walked over to the monitor and started reading the list of her achievements however their was one that stood out beyond anything else. He could not believe it. It was the fact that this girl had been on a mission to rescue 30 soldiers held behind enemy lines by the Iranians. This was the same mission was the mission in which his son was killed staying behind to give his fellow prisoners a chance to escape.

"Get her on board now!"

Kim awoke with a started she went to bed immodestly after getting back home from picking up the twins. Ever since her last mission, she had always been tired. The reason being because she always had the same horrible dream. She was behind enemy lines infiltrating the Iranian prison camp. A process that took a grueling three months and four fake marriages. When she convinced her husband to take her with him to the prison, she had met a handsome young American prisoner in there. He said his name was Ryan. At first, he ignored her and seemed to hate her. For he thought, she was a traitor. He even went as far as to spit on her face. However, after a few weeks of talking to him he learned of the CIA's plan to get him and his fellow prisoners.

As the date to the break out got closer Kim and Ryan became more and more close. Infact Kim had not felt like this since the blonde asshole left her with her two kids. However, on the night of escape as they were leaving in a truck a dog gave them away.

Ryan gave Kim one look and she knew what he was going to do. He reached for the gun under his seat and jumped out the back. Before Kim could even try to stop him.

She cried to him "COME BACK!" but he would not listen. He just simply yelled back as the truck speed off. "You're worth it!"

The phone began to ring which caused kin to jump. However quickly gathering her wits about her self, she reached down and answered it.

"Possible speaking."-

"Hello is this Kim Possible of middle town. Social security number 258-78-9654?" the other person asked.

"Yes and who is this?"

"This is General Alexander. You are being recalled to the CIA and placed under my command."

"No you can't do this to me. I gave you people 10 years of my life. What is so god dam fracken important that you need me to come in?" Kim questioned barley controlling her anger.

"There is an unknown series of pods getting ready to land in your town."

Kim's jaw dropped open. She was speechless. However she managed to open her mouth and speak the words that she swore she would never say again "What's the stitch?"

"The pods are in route to your parents house. You need to get them out of there we do not know if these things will slow down or not."

"On my way"

"Two minutes till touch down," Ron yelled over the internal vox system. Alerting everyone to begain the Paladins Oath.

"Though we are few," Ron recited.

"We are strong"

"Though we are out numbered"

"We never yield"

"Though some may fall."

"They will be remembered as the mightiest of us."

"For we are his fist and righteous anger!"

"We are his Angels of Death"

"Emporer's blessing be upon you brother's."

"And also with you."

"Check your bolters brothers for we go not to kill these humans but rather to bring them into the Emporer's light. So do not fire unless fire upon. I will not have unnecessary death on this mission. Ami Understood!?"

With a sound of thunder, all of the space marines thumbed their hand against their chest in acknowledgement.

"5 Second till landing!"

Kim was pulling away as fast as possible with her parents in the back of her car. Driving way to fast for the road she was on but it was that or die from the burning objects in the sky. However, as she was speeding away something landed in front of her car and she slammed on the breaks coming to a screeching halt inches away from the pod. Then with a loud boom, the doors fell from the pod and 12 giants stepped out.

Ron could not believe what he saw in front of him. He had hoped to have flowers went he met up with this girl again but her she was. She was sitting in the car in front of him starring at himself in his blue power armor. Slowly Ron undid the seals on his helmet.

Brother stoppable what in the Emperor's name are you doing?"

"This girl means a lot to me." With that, he took off his helmet and dropped it to the ground.

Kim bolted out the door of her car and ran into a back alley. She could not believe it. Why had he come back? 15 years she had been alone taking care of his kids. With out his help. When she hit a dead in she turn around and put her back to the stonewall of the alley and sat down and brought her legs up and begain to sob. The sounds of her cry echoed though the dark valley bouncing off the two buildings on both sides. If she had been paying attention she would of have seen the four people walking towards her with knifes and a bottle in their hands. However, she was obvious to the world. She was cry so hard she was unable to do anything but cry more. Then she felt it. She felt the cloth go over her mouth. She looked up and saw the four hideous people. She smelt the chloroform and knew what they planned on doing to her. She tried to get up to fight but it was too late. The chloroform had already taken effect.

"Ron what the hell are you doing here." Mr. Possible said as he pulled his .45 out of his back pocket. Pointing it at Ron. "Answer me NOW!"

"Ron just starred at the barrel of the gun. He knew why he had it pointed at him. He was mad. He was mad because he left his daughter behind with his kid 15 years ago. However, he knew that by having a gun pointed at him his Brothers had already raised their bolters level with his head.

"Sir please put down your gun. I do not want to spill the blood of my kid one grandfather."

"You don't even know do you."

"Know what?"

"Kim didn't have one kid…"

Ron's heart sank his fear was correct she had gotten the kid aborted.

"She had a set of twins and they never had a father to be around. Do you know what it is like to look into your grandson and granddaughters eyes? As you have to tell them why he was there for his daughter but their dad could not be their not once for them! So go ahead kill me but ill be taking you with me!"

"Brother lower your weapons" Ron said into his bead. After a couple of questioning glasses they did. Ron took one-step forward, took the gun in his hand, and moved it to below his chin. "If you think ending my life will end the pain that Kim has gone though then do it pull the trigger. I have seen death and I have no fear of it. I went so I could come back and protect Kim. However if you think my death would be of better service then do it pull the fraken trigger! Pull it!" Ron shouted at Kim's dad.

Mr. possible had not expected this. It would have been one thing to shoot Ron while guns where pointed at him but now with gun under his chin and his finger on the trigger as he looked into his eyes. He did not see hate, or a heartless soul. He saw a man who had give up being everything he had wanted to be. A father, Kim's husband, Nacho Leebre's owner. Everything just to be able to come back and save his daughter. What more could a father ask for. " Go! Go! If Kim can find it in her heart to take you back then I will too.

With that, Ron picked up his helmet and put Invictus in charge of the squad. Then he took off running as fast as he could.

Kim awoke with her hand tied together by a metal chain and rope. Her feet were tide to two pulls. When she tried to speak she noticed not only was their a gage in her mouth but her tongue was missing as well.

"Ahhh good the bitch is awake alright boys two at a time make her last. I want her to regret ever coming into our territory." a dark figure said.

Just as the man was about to strip her cloths off of her. She saw a blur behind them or maybe she did not.

Ron could not believe his eyes. Here he was trying to find KP but when he did he found her in a very bad position. He took out his 24 inch combat knife and threw dirt on it as to not give him self away. He slowly begain to creep on them however, when he saw things were not going fast enough he decided to just scream "FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Al turned around to see a giant blue figure charging forward shouting something so loud it made the very ground shake. Just as al grabbed his knife and brought it to bear the man some how moved even faster. He looked in awhh as his friends tried in vain to fight back just to see them knocked around like rag dolls.

Ron laughed at their pathetic attempt to block his blade. As the man raised, his blade to deflect Ron's dagger Ron quickly angled the blade and ripped though the man jugular causing blood to spray his face. He liked his lips as he looked for his next victim. He spotted him. The one who had begun to try to strip Kim. He would pay. In less of a second, Ron was upon him. He grabbed the dirt bag by his throat and raised him into the air. Then Ron preceded to throat slam the man into the ground. No sooner had the man's head hit the ground then had Ron raised his massive armored leg and brought it down on the man's skull crushing it in one swift motion. Ron turned around and saw the other two cowards trying to run away. However, Ron was not in a very forgiving mood. "Death to his Foes!" Ron shouted as he drew his bolt pistol and fire two successive shots into each of their heads. The mass reactive bolt rounds exploded in each of their heads causing more brain matter to be thrown into the air. Ron wiped off his face and look down at the girl he loved.

Kim could not believe it. One of those men in the pods had just shown up and in lease then a minute had created a seen she had not seen in a long time. She begain to shake. What did this gaint want. Then when the gaint turned around and looked at her she saw he had blonde hair. She tried to make out more but the blood loss from her tounge was making her light headed. Then as the gaint brushed his hair out of the way of his face she saw who it was but as she had started to begain to make a sound she blacked out.

**Alrightie her pretty soon we will find out if Ron is still a goof or not. For even a space marine can be clumsy. **


End file.
